Getting Started
What You'll Need #A M4.4 ECU. All turbo M4.4 ECUs are the same, look for the series of numbers on the left hand side of the ECU that follows the following format: X XXX XXX XXX. Search these numbers in the list below and through google. NOTE:A M4.3 ECU WILL NOT WORK! #A VAG-COM cable, such as this one. It is very important that you don't get a cheap China knock-off cable. The majority of cheap cables are made with the CH340 chipset and a very simple logic level converter that simply does not work. Keep an eye for any cable that uses the the''' FTDI FT232RL''' chip, these are the ones to get. #PC based Tuning Software. Refer ro the ECU Flashing page for more information and links to the required application & plugin files. #A way to get voltage at the ECU to 13.5V or higher. This can be accomplished in the car with a powerful battery charger, and some accessory fuses removed to limit the voltage drop. Removing the ECU and programming on the desk. Or wiring up pins in the ECU to boost voltage, aided by a switch to activate boot loading mode. To make this process easier you will need some spade connectors, wire and heat shrink tubing. #The free M4.4 software files (bin, XDF, ADX) available on the files page. Recommended Before you start tuning you should at least acquire and install a boost gauge. A wide-band Air Fuel Ratio gauge would also be extremely beneficial to safely adjust fueling and boost levels - though this is not mandatory. Please take heed, adjusting boost and fueling without a wide-band AFR gauge is a very unwise due to the uncertainty you will have regarding your AFR levels, leading to the possibility of damaging or destroying your engine. As with all modifications, make sure your car is in full working order before tuning, i.e. stage zero. We will be monitoring ECU parameters from engine sensors. If these sensors are bad, then our tuning will be inaccurate. Likewise, if hoses, injectors and other items are in bad shape, you will be unable to accurately tune your vehicle. M4.4 ECU Part Numbers A compiled list of P/Ns for M4.4 ECU's and the vehicles they come in. Make sure to verify the part number of your ECU, regardless of the vehicle it is found in - you never know what kind of modifications the vehicle may have gone through! Helpfully curated by Stefan Mohammed from Volvo Speed • 0 261 203 076 – 97 850 GLT LPT Manual 2.4T • 0 261 203 077 – 97 850 GLT (N/A) / 98 SV70 GLT (N/A) • 0 261 203 166 – 96 850 GLT (N/A) Automatic 2.5 20v • 0 261 203 167 – 96 850 GLT (N/A) Manual 2.5 20v • 0 261 203 927 – 96 850 T5 Automatic 2.3T • 0 261 203 936 – 97 850 GLT 2.4T / 98 SV70 GLT 2.4T • 0 261 204 293 – 97 850 (N/A) Manual 2.5 20V • 0 261 204 294 – 97 850 (N/A) Automatic 2.5 20V • 0 261 204 295 – 98 SV70 (N/A) Manual 2.5 20V • 0 261 204 296 – 98 SV70 (N/A) Automatic 2.5 20V • 0 261 204 297 – 98 SV70 GLT LPT Automatic • 0 261 204 298 – 98 SV70 (N/A) Manual • 0 261 204 299 – 98 SV70 GLT (N/A) • 0 261 204 305 – 97 850 AWD Manual 2.5T • 0 261 204 442 – 97-98 CSV70 T5 2.0T • 0 261 204 443 – 97-98 CSV70 T5 2.0T • 0 261 204 444 – 97-98 CSV70 T5 2.0T • 0 261 204 446 – 97-98 CSV70 T5 2.0T • 0 261 204 447 – 97-98 CSV70 T5 2.0T • 0 261 204 448 – 97-98 CSV70 T5 Manual 2.3T • 0 261 204 449 – 98 CSV70 T5 Automatic 2.3T • 0 261 204 450 – 98 SV70 T5 Manual 2.3T • 0 261 204 451 – 98 SV70 T5 Automatic 2.3T • 0 261 204 455 – 98 V70R Automatic 2.3T • 0 261 204 456 – 98 SV70 AWD LPT 2.4T • 0 261 204 457 – 98 SV70 AWD LPT 2.4T • 0 261 204 458 – 98 SV70 GLT LPT 2.4T/C70 2.4T LPT Automatic • 0 261 204 459 – 98 SV70 AWD LPT 2.4T • 0 261 204 460 – 98 VXC70 AWD LPT 2.4T • 0 261 204 570 – 98 S70 GLT (N/A) 2.5 20v • 0 261 204 571 – 98 S70 GLT (N/A) 2.5 20v • 0 261 204 606 – 98 V70R AWD Automatic 2.3T • 0 261 204 607 – 98 CSV70 T5 Automatic 2.3T • 0 261 204 608 – 98 CSV70 T5 Manual 2.3T • 0 261 204 609 – 98 SV70 2.5T • 0 261 204 611 – 98 SV70R 2.3T • 0 261 204 610 – 98 CSV70 GLT LPT 2.4T • 0 261 204 612 – 98 SV70 R 2.3T • 0 261 204 743 – 98 SV70 GLT (N/A) Automatic 2.4 20V • 0 261 204 744 – 98 S70 SE (N/A) 2.4 • 0 261 204 765 – 98 SV70 2.5T http://volvospeed.com/vs_forum/topic/173097-628-ecu-question/?do=findComment&comment=2421224 Check above link for more ecu nr's The Next Optional Step When you're ready to get serious about tuning the next optional step that makes realtime updates possible is the installation of an Ostrich 2.0 What is an Ostrich 2.0? Without getting too technical, it is a flashable EEPROM chip that acts as a "buffer" between your laptop and the ECU and makes tuning modifications possible without having to flash the stock EEPROM chip every time, saving much time! Interested in installing your very own Ostrich 2.0? Check out this page!